<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen's Replacement by blue_mushroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389004">The Queen's Replacement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_mushroom/pseuds/blue_mushroom'>blue_mushroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Queen of the Tearling Series - Erika Johansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Human Trafficking, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of enslavement, Murder, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_mushroom/pseuds/blue_mushroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Queen Elyssa's last night in The Keep but from the point of view of her doppelganger as she is brought to The Keep by two mysterious cloaked guards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queen's Replacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an interpretation and exploration of this scene which is only briefly mentioned in Fate of the Tearling. Please review the tags before reading, while not explicit in nature this fic deals with heavy subject matter which some may find disturbing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn leaned over the wooden bucket that served as her basin, pressing her wet rag against her face and letting her painted on make-up melt off of her skin. She sighed, her days were exhausting and the hours she and the other "girls" got alone were hardly restful enough. Evelyn set down the damp rag and just sat still for a few moments as her body contemplated getting up again. Her whole life had been this way, sold and stolen away at a young age into this life. Anything from before was just a blur- a faraway memory of a little girl too innocent to imagine what her life would become. </p><p>Years without the sun and relentless work had left their marks, both on the inside and the outside. Scars from a childhood of trying to escape and from sadistic clients peppered her body. Her skin seemed to bruise more and more easily these days and no amount of sleep seemed to give her energy. Nights like tonight left her feeling starved physically and emotionally. She gripped the side of the bucket. There was a reason whores just dropped dead one day down here. These conditions were killing her. </p><p>"Evelyn, are you done washing up?" Maria's voice was relaxed enough to reveal just how tired she really was. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm just tired," Evelyn admitted. When it was just the two of them in their tiny cell there was no bravado, no false seduction, or sultry voices. Evelyn got up and shuffled over to her cot next to Maria's and let herself collapse onto. She watched as Maria took off her own exaggerated make-up in the low light. </p><p>“It’s alright, I am tired too,” Maria sighed out her words, a trembling whisper. She was quiet for a few moments and only the sound of the damp rag being rung out into the bucket could be heard. “You know, Evelyn, I don’t know how much longer I can go on like this, even if I wanted to keep doing this,” Maria whispered as she set the cloth down and stumbled over to her cot. </p><p>Even in the low light, Evelyn could see just how exhausted Maria was- her beauty was now worn and aged even beyond her years. The hardship they'd experienced wore them down more than the time itself had. Evelyn nodded quietly, maybe they were just slowly dying in this hole. She watched as Maria turned around so that Evelyn could get started unlacing the tight staps of the other woman's corset, setting her skin free and allowing Maria to slouch in her cot. </p><p>"I really used to think that one day we would escape this terrible place together, but lately I can't even imagine the outside world anymore, I don't know if I would even recognize it," Maria murmured as Evelyn finished unlacing her so that she could wiggle out of the uncomfortable garment. Evelyn was quiet, she wanted to reassure her that there was still hope one day, but her words failed her, maybe she was just too tired to come up with something, or maybe she was also losing sight of any other life. So instead she just turned around so Maria could return the favor. She stared down at her lap as Maria worked on setting her free from her own garment, feeling her skin practically sigh in relief at not being so terribly restrained. </p><p>Both women jerked their heads up when the door to their little cell was all but slammed open. They were supposed to be done for the night- but it wouldn't be a first if their manager just so happened to change his mind and drag one of them back out to work. These days she didn't even bother protesting, it would only cause her more pain do so, she'd rather just lie on her back and get it over with so she could actually rest. </p><p>"Evelyn, get up," The all too familiar voice called out harshly, and Evelyn sighed as she stumbled up, feeling no shyness about the slipping corset around her frame. "Get up and get your shit together, you're leaving," Evelyn froze where she stood. </p><p>"Leaving?" She asked, and she couldn't deny the fear that came through her voice. From where she sat Maria reached her hand up and grabbed Evelyn's pressing their palms together.</p><p>"You've been sold, and you're leaving now," The patience in the voice of her controller was wearing thin. Evelyn felt faint, she stumbled back and felt Maria standing up and clinging onto each other. As miserable as this life was she had been working for this particular man for well over a decade and Maria- her dearest companion. They couldn't be separated now!</p><p>"Sold?!" Her voice cracked and her blonde hair fell over her face as she panicked. </p><p>'What do you mean you've sold her! You can't rid of Evelyn! You can't!" Maria's voice was splintering into tears as shouted and sobbed all at the same time, her heart was racing in her chest and her grip on Evelyn's arm tightened. Evelyn felt the tears rolling down face- this couldn't be happening and yet physically she was already reacting. </p><p>"Is there a problem?" An unfamiliar voice asked just outside Evelyn's range of sight, a deep voice of an unknown man. </p><p>“No there isn’t, is there?” </p><p>Evelyn knew she was supposed to accept whatever was coming her way, but it very well could be the death of her. Anyone could be out that door, and Evelyn couldn't stop herself from shaking, Maria's grip on her arm was becoming deadly. When Evelyn looked up again she saw two strange men standing in the doorway, hidden under grey cloaks. Queen's guards? Or perhaps simply imposters. Evelyn was leaning towards the latter, no one here was what they seemed. </p><p>The two cloaked figures looked at each other for a brief moment before one spoke. “You have two minutes to say farewell, we’ll leave them be for now,” The man’s voice was so authoritative that even the wretched man who sold her nodded and stepped out as the door closed shut. Evelyn bit her lip and stared at Maria for a few moments, wide-eyed and tearful. </p><p>Two minutes? How were you supposed to say goodbye in two minutes? Not knowing if you would live or die or ever see this person so dear to you again? Evelyn grabbed Maria’s inner arms in a desperate attempt to ground herself. “I’ll be alright,” It was no surprise that her voice was as fragile as her bruising skin now. She was terrified.</p><p>“I’ll survive, and I’ll find you! We’ll meet again, this won’t be goodbye,” Evelyn felt hot burning tears dripping down her face, her throat was in danger of collapsing, by the way, everything felt like it was closing in on her. </p><p>Maria started shaking her head, so hard that her dark locks of hair flung around her face chaotically. </p><p>“No, I won’t see you again! I’ll never see you again!” She screamed, any pretense of staying calm was gone now and Maria’s shrill voice split the air like glass shattering. </p><p>Evelyn bit her lips so hard she felt blood blossom between her teeth as she embraced Maria, holding her so tightly that she might force the air out of her very lungs. Maria's painted nails scratched the fragile skin of Evelyn's back, she could already imagine the bruises blossoming under the other woman's fingertips. Maria's words had melted into a stream of sobs, barely comprehensible, she didn't want to be left alone here while Evelyn was dragged off to god knows what fate. </p><p>Evelyn didn't release her even when the door burst open again. "Two minutes are over, let's go," </p><p>Evelyn couldn't find her words but she tried to hold onto Maria's arms, the brunette had become a one-woman hurricane, kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs the way fresh captures usually did. Evelyn felt hands much larger than her own wrap around her arms, their grip frighteningly strong. She wriggled and screamed and bucked and kicked but it was almost as if the men in the cloaks were made of stone. By the time she was pulled out of the room, she had no voice left in her throat, no matter how hard she tried. She watched the door slam shut and lock, Maria’s face vanishing behind it. She’d get a beating for acting out, or perhaps the master would show a rare instance of mercy and let it slide. He'd probably be replacing Evelyn with someone younger, more years of work ahead of her. Evelyn stared at the closed door letting herself go limp in the man's arms. </p><p>"Maria, I'm sorry," She mumbled a whisper out to the closed door, she was sorry for so many things, but perhaps most of all the possibility that she wouldn't see her again. There was a moment of silence, and perhaps the two men were having second thoughts, but then again Evelyn wondered if anyone who could buy a person could have any sort of conscious at all. </p><p>"Put this on, cover-up," A gruff voice spoke out and a dark cloak was thrust in Maria's shaking hands. She trembled as she pulled it around herself and lifted the cloak over her head. Once again her arm was grabbed as she was being roughly guided through the cold damp corridors. </p><p>"Where are you taking me?" Evelyn whispered, pulling more inwards on herself as she prepared for the consequences of asking. </p><p>"Outside," The man gripping her arm answered and Evelyn did her best not freeze in her tracks. Perhaps she was a lamb being led to slaughter, but the outside was something she hadn't seen in years, and to get a glimpse of it again sounded impossible, though it was probably on the way to some wretched dungeon. Or to take some wife's place on a cart to Mortemese, she had heard stories about the lottery about average people being submitted to the same horrors they went through underground. But it was always an abstract idea, something that happened to faraway people in a faraway place where the sun shone. </p><p>"Outside?" She whispered and she felt the hand loosen its grip. Evelyn would have to take their silence as an answer as they passed by the guards and for the first time in years Evelyn felt the outside air hit her face. </p><p>It was cold and fresh, not damp and tinged with mildew, and so strong she felt her lungs burn. She gasped out loud, swallowing gulps of it as if any moment she would be deprived of it. One of the men slowed down, the one holding her arm, as if he understood the moment she was trying to capture. Evelyn looked up and lowered her hood enough so that she could see the night sky above them, bright white stars blinking through the deep blues and blacks of the night sky. It was like seeing the sky for the first time, and there was even the moon, peeking out behind clouds. She stared- simply awestruck until she felt a nudge at her back. But it was more gentle than she expected, it didn't send her stumbling forward. </p><p>"Let's go," One of them tucked her hood back over her head and they began hurrying her along again. The sounds of the city streets at night were so different- so fresh- even the unpleasant sounds of a man pissing on the side of the road. Evelyn wanted to look around, see, and hear everything. This might be her last chance, she furrowed her brows as they came upon two horses tied up. No little enclosed wagon to shove her in or cage. </p><p>"Mace, she rides with you," One of them muttered out, his voice was low and deep but authoritative. Mace? Was that the other man's name? Evelyn was trying to get a look at him but was cut off by an arm hauling her up onto the back of the horse with him. She let out a sound of surprise but tried to quiet herself, she didn't want to have to pay for it later. </p><p>The ride was tense, it was quiet and only the sound of horse hooves filled the air. The quiet was deafening, Evelyn felt her gut twist as she imagined all the different places she may end up. "Mace" if that was his name didn't glance back at her at all and Evelyn found herself leaning against the broad of his back. Not because she trusted him or anything, but because she needed to try and soothe herself somehow or she would end up getting sick. Evelyn closed her eyes and felt tears burn down her face, she hadn't noticed until now that her eyes were burning constantly. She gripped onto the man's back with one hand while she wiped her face with the back of her other arm. </p><p>Evelyn hadn't noticed but she must have started to doze off while clinging onto the back of the man's cloak or at the very least disassociate because she was startled back into reality when she heard the voices of the two men. She was being shuffled into some large building, but she was too exhausted to really pay attention. </p><p>"Where are we?" She mumbled, more out of habit than anything else.</p><p>"The Keep," The man who seemed to be in charge answered, the one called Mace stayed silent. </p><p>"The Keep, you mean? The castle?" She asked, and she couldn't hide the confusion in her voice.  </p><p>"The Queen requires you," The Man answered and Evelyn felt Mace push her back to speed her up again. </p><p>"The queen," She breathed out. And then she paused, shaking her hooded head from side to side. She let out a quiet humorless laugh. "If you want to fool me you should come up with something more believable," She muttered, not bothering to look up from the stone floor as they walked along. </p><p>“Well then, you’ll have to tell her that yourself,” The unknown man scoffed and Evelyn didn’t know why they bothered keeping up the charade. It’s not like she’d been fighting back, she was far too exhausted at this point. </p><p>“I’ll be sure to put on my best tiara and make sure to bow nice and low,” Evelyn mumbled sarcastically, though it was so quiet her captors might not have been able to hear her. But the once called “Mace” let out a low snort. </p><p>Evelyn felt herself swaying as she walked, she kept bumping into the sides of either man beside her, her eyelids drooped and it was taking all of her concentration to stay upright. </p><p>"See? I told you she looks just like you, Majesty," </p><p>Evelyn felt the life coming back to her limbs, had she been asleep? The ache in her bones was returning too.</p><p>"She really does look like me, doesn't she?" A hushed woman's voice spoke, almost in disbelief. Evelyn groaned a bit, pinching her brows together as she started trying to wake up. Someone hushed the room saying something about her waking up. </p><p>When Evelyn peeled her eyelids open she blinked trying to get the room to come into focus. Several figures in grey cloaks like the two men that had taken her came into view, and someone else too, Evelyn squinted, pulling her tired body up into a sitting position. She rubbed her head and a pair of green eyes came into view and the woman to whom they belonged. The woman was leaning over, long locks of pale blonde waves falling over her shoulders and framing her sapphire-adorned breasts. Evelyn shook her head, her own green eyes going wide as she realized what was going on, because the sapphires around her neck and the blue studded crown didn't lie. </p><p>"Where am I?" Evelyn spluttered out, she'd lived through many horrors in her life but this was the strangest. She knew that scum lived in all classes and under all types of roofs, many priests and men of nobility had come to call acquiring her services, she was certain dirty things happened in the keep in the dark as well. But the queen? Why would she want a woman who looked like her? Well, there were all sorts of strange answers to that...</p><p>"The Keep, as we said," The man from before was speaking, though now his grey cloak was lowered. He stood with his arms crossed close to the blonde woman Evelyn could only imagine was the queen. Other men were looking away, one rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand as though he was extremely uncomfortable. Another sat sulking in the corner of the room, his shield balancing between his armored legs. Evelyn was about to ask what she wanted but the queen stood up and spoke again, one hand on her hip. </p><p>"What are you called?"  Elyssa asked, she pushed back a bit of her hair and straightened herself out, fixing her posture. And even in these few moments of watching her, Evelyn could tell this was a proud woman, she knew she was beautiful and she owned the room. </p><p>"My name is Evelyn, Majesty," Evelyn stared at her cloak covered lap, no longer wanting to look at the queen. She listened as the other woman gasped.</p><p>"Even our names are similar, what strange fate," The queen remarked, amusement in her voice. Evelyn raised an eyebrow, perhaps she was just too afraid and exhausted to feel the same way. </p><p>"Why did you have me brought here, your majesty?" Evelyn remembered to tack her title onto the end of the sentence. She looked up and saw the woman blink before putting on a smile. </p><p>"Oh we needed someone at The Keep," She explained vaguely. Evelyn frowned, someone that looks like you? But she was afraid to push her patience.</p><p>"Who am I here to service? One of your guards, or yourself?" She asked, but there could be a number of possibilities. It could be someone who wasn't even in this room, or perhaps worse it could be all of them. A man in the room started coughing, maybe they didn't expect her to be so direct. </p><p>"Oh," Elyssa let out an awkward laugh like she wasn't sure what to say. But Evelyn couldn't find any amusement in the situation, she didn't think it was a funny question. "No, no nothing like that," The Queen waved her off and the jewelry on her hand sparkled in the lantern light of the room. "This is the start of something different for you, but just relax for the night, Carroll bring out the wine, let's have something to drink, we could all use one."</p><p>Evelyn watched as the queen sauntered over and started pulling out beautiful glass goblets as the man from before opened up a heavy chest and started pulling out large bottles of wine that probably cost more than all the possessions Evelyn had owned for over a decade. Carroll, that must be that man's name or an alias, either way, now she had a name to the face and the voice. She hesitated as one of the men handed her a goblet, neither Carrol nor Mace, she stared at the wine suspiciously but eventually took a sip. She didn't need any trouble for being rude. She muttered a thank you but she felt like a rabbit among wolves, who went into the Creche bought a whore and then just invited her to sip wine in the middle of the night? </p><p>Two men were whispering in the corner, the one called Carrol must be in charge of the other guards by the way he seemed to be whispering orders. Evelyn didn't know what was going on but whatever it was it was serious, but perhaps everything was in the keep. The room was oddly quiet and the queen drank the most, perhaps the guards were trying to stay sober for something important. Evelyn found her fingers tapping nervously against her thigh but they were all interrupted when suddenly the sound of a crying child pierced the air. The queen stood up, setting her wine down quickly but then she looked at Evelyn. </p><p>"Come with me," The queen said and Evelyn felt her weary body getting up to obey her, she was acutely aware of Carrol shadowing them. </p><p>Evelyn allowed herself to be led into a large ornate chambers, very dimly lit, but even so Evelyn did her best to take in the view. While Evelyn was looking around the Queen was swooping down upon a beautiful cradle and scooping out the crying baby into her arms. Evelyn stood stiffly, not sure what to do with herself as the queen bounced on the balls of her feet with the baby in her arms. </p><p>“Do you want to hold her?” Elyssa asked, a slight smile on her face, she held out the fussing child before Evelyn could I’ve a proper answer. </p><p>Evelyn looked down at the baby swaddled in her arms, a fluff of dark hair atop her head. Evelyn had never held a baby before, and her nervousness must have shown because she heard the queen giggle. Evelyn shifted her arms a bit to hold the baby better, trying to sway herself back and forth to try and soothe her. She pulled her gaze off of the bundle in her arms and looked back up at the queen. </p><p>“What’s her name?” Evelyn asked, genuinely interested. Though she was nervous about holding the baby she would have to admit, it wasn’t unpleasant. The princess’s tiny warm body was pressed against her own and a little hand held onto the front of her cloak. </p><p>“You don’t know the name of the princess?” The queen asked, and her voice was a bit edgy as she did so. Like she was offended by the idea, but Evelyn was simply too tired to care. </p><p>“I haven’t been out of the Creche in over a decade, Majesty,” Evelyn answered and there was little patience in her voice, even for royalty. The queen looked like she was about to huff something out but she changed her mind. </p><p>“Her name is Kelsea,” Elyssa answered and took a step closer to admire her baby. </p><p>“Hello, Kelsea,” Evelyn soothed softly, slow lying down her swaying movements as the princess began to quiet down. “I’ve never held a baby before, let alone a little princess,” Evelyn breathed out as she stared down at the little face in the blanket. She was mostly saying it to herself, she only wished Maria was here too. Her heart ached at the thought of Maria getting to be here and hold the baby and see the stars again. </p><p>“Do you like her?” The queen asked, reaching over to move aside a tuft of the baby’s hair gently with one finger. The question took Evelyn off guard for some reason, because surely no one would say they didn’t like the princess in front of the queen. No one in their right mind anyway.</p><p>“Yes, she’s lovely,” Evelyn answered and smiled down at the princess who was working her way back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, I’m glad you like her,” Elyssa gently took the child back into her own arms, the movement causing the baby to fuss again. Evelyn found her own hand lingering for a moment longer than intended. </p><p>The queen exchanged a look with Carrol and then suddenly the two of them were all business. Evelyn suddenly felt like a cornered rabbit again, the guard’s face was cold and the queen looked uncomfortable. </p><p>“Get undressed,” </p><p>Evelyn frowned and started to comply slipping off her sorry excuse for shoes and letting the cloak she’d been given fall around her feet. She felt no real shame as she stripped down to her bare skin in front of the two strangers, discomfort perhaps but not embarrassment or shame. She’d done this a thousand times and a thousand times again. She stood and waited, her hands clasped in front of herself and waited. </p><p>She stared at her feet as she heard the queen laying the baby back in the cradle who immediately began to fuss again. A moment later the queen was in front of her, holding something out. </p><p>"Here, put this on," The queen spoke as she handed Evelyn a shiny sheer nightgown. It wasn't what she expected and Evelyn furrowed her brows as she pulled it on. They looked alike, and now she was wearing what she could only imagine was the queen's own nightgown. "And these, slip these on," The Queen continued. </p><p>Evelyn took the pair of underwear being handed to her and loyally stepped into them. Just from the feeling of the material, she could tell it was expensive, beautiful, and worth more than all the clothes Evelyn had ever worn combined. She looked up at the two people and waited, the guard started picking up her discarded clothes and Evelyn stepped over them so he could grab them. </p><p>“Carrol get things ready, we’ll be fine for a few minutes,” The queen ordered and the guard nodded and left, taking Evelyn’s clothes with him. Evelyn frowned and looked at the queen nervously, what was going on here. </p><p>“Do you want to hold Kelsea again?” The queen asked as she returned to cradle. </p><p>“Is that why you brought me here? Not because I’m a whore?” Evelyn asked tentatively she walked up next to the queen and looked down at the fussing baby. The queen paused for a minute and then smiled, though Evelyn sensed something false as she was handed the baby again. </p><p>“Yes I wanted a nurse maid that looks like me so the baby wouldn’t miss me when I am busy,” Elyssa smiled and laughed quietly as she watched Evelyn hold onto Kelsea gently, swaying in the queen’s nightgown. Evelyn felt confusion bubbling up in her mind, she’d never heard of anything like that but then again she’d been living a life enslaved. Maybe that was the reason why everything seemed so off here. The Queen looked relieved when the door opened again and the one called Mace entered. </p><p>“Oh Mace,” The queen purred out the name like a lover saying darling, but the relief on her face remained. “Good, you can keep watch over the,” She paused for a moment, “over the princess.”</p><p>The queen moved over to the doorway. “Please look over Kelsea for me, I have to go,” There was a bit of urgency in her voice as she spoke and she froze for a moment. “And Evelyn, thank you,” The queen pressed her lips into a tight smile, and before Evelyn could respond the woman vanished through the door. Strange. </p><p>Evelyn watched the guard close the door and he gestured for her to sit down. She nodded and took her seat in one of the queen’s comfortable armchairs and the guard did the same, setting down two glasses of wine between them. It was dreadfully silent between them so Evelyn focused on holding the baby in her arms, ever so gently rocking the fussing baby to sleep. In her arms she could feel her tiny chest rise and fall and Evelyn gave the baby her finger to hold onto. </p><p>“Have a bit to drink it will help you relax,” The Mace said but his voice wasn’t so much of a suggestion as it was an order. Evelyn nodded and took a sip, careful not to move too much to disturb the baby. </p><p>“Are you the baby’s father?” Evelyn whispered softly and looked up at the dangerous and yet handsome looking man across from her. His eyes were sharp and his face was scarred and stern but there was no denying that he had a sort of rugged beauty to him and the way the queen looked at him left little to be imagined. It had been a long time since Evelyn had found any man beautiful, perhaps years. But maybe it was her situation that had made all the faces she saw seem so ugly. </p><p>“No, I’m not,” The man’s deep voice said quietly, neither of them wanted the little princess to start wailing again. Evelyn frowned, feeling guilty for asking. </p><p>“It’s fine, you’re not the only one to think it,” The Mace admitted, clearly seeing her reaction. Evelyn nodded and smiled a bit more genuinely as she heard the baby breathe softly as she settled into a better sleep. If it was true, if her job really was to take care of this baby then truly she was saved. She would take care of this little darling and live a life free from the Creche, the Gut, the pimps and abusers, and maybe, just maybe she could find a way to save Maria too. It was too good to be true. </p><p>Evelyn heard many heavy footsteps outside the queen’s chambers but Evelyn ignored them, it wasn’t hard because she was used to ignoring many things and the guard seemed unbothered. She sipped her wine quietly and relaxed into her armchair, letting herself melt a bit while Kelsea slept. </p><p>“She’s a sweet thing,” Evelyn whispered and looked up at the guard who just nodded quietly. “I’ll do well to take care of her,” Evelyn spoke more to herself, almost like a little promise. Evelyn felt herself falling asleep when she was startled up when the door slammed open. It was Carrol, standing stone-faced in the door.</p><p> “Mace you know what to do,” He spoke sternly, and immediately the baby began to squirm, unhappy at being disturbed by the voice. Evelyn felt herself starting to panic and then suddenly the guard called Mace was pulling the baby out of her arms and into his own. </p><p>“Wait! What are you doing?!” Evelyn panicked and tried to stumble up after the guard but suddenly she found the world swirling around her as she fell into the chair he’s been sitting in. She hadn’t drunk that much. </p><p>And then a horrible thought struck her as she struggled to see the guard leaving with the baby, pulling his hood up. She’d been drugged. </p><p>Evelyn tried her best to stumble up as she felt Carrol grabbing her upper arm but it felt like there was a disconnect between her mind and body. Her limbs wouldn’t obey her and it felt like her limbs were filled with stones, her bones melting. She screamed and hollered, for the Queen, for Mace, for Maria, anyone. She felt her back hit the queen’s soft bed, looking up she saw Carrol looming over her. His face was blurry now, his blue eyes were just smudges of cold grey in Evelyn’s vision as she tried to haul her body upwards.</p><p>Evelyn felt tears spilling out of her burning eyes, her heart was thudding in her chest but despite her panic she couldn’t move. </p><p>“What are you doing, what’re you doing?” Evelyn felt the weight of the man climb onto the bed even as her words slurred together. It took everything she could to muster up the strength to kick, but despite feeling the contact of her foot meeting the armor the guard was unmoved. </p><p>“You’re the queen’s replacement,” The man spoke out coldly, now only a silhouette in Evelyn’s view, she wanted to question him more, keeping him talking- none of this made any sense but her mouth failed her, her tongue lay limp in her mouth. She felt a hand pressed against her chin, pushing her head upwards, her neck stretched and exposed uncomfortably. She noticed a glimmer, a reflection of light in the corner of her eye and she could only imagine it was metal of some sort. She squeezed her eyes shut, her only way to escape the situation. </p><p>There was movement and then a slash, like ice and fire cutting through her throat, pain screaming through her flesh and the feeling of her pulse gushing her own blood over her skin. She was barely aware of the hand lifting off of her head, releasing her, the sounds of her ragged breath were all she could focus on. </p><p>If only she had been able to stay with Maria,  then she wouldn't be laying here feeling her life bleed out of her burning wound. If only she could see Maria one last time and tell her goodbye and she was sorry. If only she could</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this interpretation of what may have happened the last night in The Keep. I wanted to explore what it would have been like as they prepared their conspiracy to hide the queen and princess but I decided to make it strictly from the replacement's point of view since she was so overlooked in the canon material. I wanted to portray someone that wasn't "just a whore" like Elyssa implies in FoT because no one is just one thing regardless of their situation. I hope I was able to do a decent job with that idea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>